


Saioumota Oneshots

by hajimes_erect_ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I use that tag in literally every fic I write lol, M/M, Multi, Ouma not Oma, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I might do kaemaki also I'm not sure, and they were ROOMMATES, but for now, but no smut, ill add other tags as they become necessary, just some quality bois, these will probably be Kokichi-centric bc I love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_erect_ahoge/pseuds/hajimes_erect_ahoge
Summary: I've never written for Saioumota before but I love this ship and want to try my hand at writing some oneshots for them!Chapter 1- Requests/SuggestionsChapter 2- Kokichi and Kaito notice something new about Shuichi's appearance.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Requests/Suggestions

Hi! My name is Gabby and I'm taking requests for some Saioumota one shots, so feel free to leave a comment below! 

Important: I can't guarantee I'll do every request, but I'll do my best to do as many as possible! If I don't answer your request it doesn't mean its bad, it just means I personally don't think I can do it justice or it doesn't inspire me. I hope you can understand!

Rules:  
-no nsfw/smut  
-angst, fluff and anything in between is allowed as long as its sfw  
-au's are allowed but just to warn you crazy au's typically aren't my thing, typical ones like hope's peak academy au are more likely to get written  
-idk I'll add more rules if I think of any

Thank you for reading!


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito notice something new about Shuichi's appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay my first Saioumota oneshot! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also, I'm probably gonna get rid of the requests page bc I have a lot of my own ideas that I want to write first, but if you reallllly wanna request something (again, I can't guarantee I'll get to it) then comment it here!

Saihara took a sip of his coffee, setting the mug down on the coffee table and turning the page of his novel. He was about as content as he could be without his boyfriends with him, though he still hoped they would return soon.

Ouma and Momota had gone out to run some errands, Saihara himself staying behind and sleeping in since he had been up late last night doing work. He felt a bit guilty being left behind, but he knew that his boyfriends wanted him to stay home and take care of his health. 

Saihara couldn’t help but feel relieved when he heard the familiar click of the lock as the door opened, Ouma and Momota entering the apartment.

“Waaaah! Momota-chan is so mean!” Ouma cried. Though he wasn’t visible to him, Saihara could picture the crocodile tears streaming down his face.

“Be quiet! Shuichi might still be sleeping!” Momota replied in a hushed voice.

“Fiiiiine...” Ouma pouted momentarily, but immediately perked up once he saw the outline of Saihara’s figure on the couch. “Hey, look! Saihara-chan is awake!”

“Hm?” Momota peered over the large stack of groceries he had just set down on the kitchen table, “Oh, hey Shuichi! Good morning!” 

“Good morning, you two.” Saihara placed a bookmark in his novel, setting it aside. He took one last sip of coffee before getting up to greet his boyfriends. “How did it go?”

“Horrible! Momota-chan wouldn’t stop complaining about-”

Ouma cut himself short, staring in silence at Saihara, who was now standing by the couch facing the other two. Saihara stared back, clearly confused.

“Complaining about…?” Saihara asked.

No response. Ouma just continued to stare, causing Saihara to grow self-conscious.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’re so lazy! You could’ve at least helped me carry some of the bags in!” Momota retorted.

While exiting the kitchen and re-entering the living room he noticed Ouma’s blank stare and followed it, leading him to none other than Saihara.

“...Woah.” Momota’s mouth hung agape, as he too stared at Saihara.

Saihara adjusted his glasses and looked away, finding himself rather flustered with all of the sudden attention.

Momota filled the silence that descended upon them, “Since when have you…?”

“Wow! I didn’t know you had glasses, Saihara-chan!” Ouma interrupted, skipping over to Saihara.

“Y-Yes…?” Saihara stuttered, trying his best to ignore Ouma’s intense stare that was now even closer to him, only inches away from his face. “I’ve always had them, I just never really wear them unless my contacts are bothering me, so, um… I can take them off if you’d like...” 

“Take them off?” Momota echoed Saihara’s words, “Are you kidding me? You look great, Shuichi!” 

He came closer to Saihara, getting a better look at his glasses. Finding both of his boyfriends much closer to him than usual, Saihara instinctively backed up until he hit the back of the couch. Saihara resigned himself to his fate, realizing he had no other option but to squirm in place as the other two invaded his personal space.

Saihara froze when he felt Momota place a hand underneath his chin, tilting it upwards in order to get a better look at the other’s face. If Saihara wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now.

“P-Please…” Saihara placed a hand on each of the other two, gently pushing them away. “You guys are way too close…”

“Aw, Saihara-chan is blushing! How cute!” Ouma cooed, causing Saihara’s blush to darken.

Using this as an opportunity to strike, Ouma removed the glasses from Saihara’s face, putting them on his own face instead. 

“O-Ouma-kun!” Saihara stuttered, trying but failing to grab his glasses. He looked to Momota for assistance, but he only chuckled in response to Ouma’s antics.

“How do I look?” Ouma posed, wearing Saihara’s glasses. “Cute, right? But not as cute as Saihara-chan, I bet!”

Saihara covered his face with one hand, attempting to hide the heat on his face.

“Lemme try!” Momota snatched the glasses from Ouma and slid them onto his own face. 

“So? How do I look?” Momota asked, grinning ear to ear.

“Hideous! Saihara-chan looks waaaay better in them!” Ouma teased.

“You little-!” Momota, still wearing Saihara’s glasses, chased after Ouma, who snickered and fled into the depths of their, albeit small, apartment. 

Momota eventually cornered Ouma in their bedroom, both of them panting and sweaty. Saihara peered into the room to see them both sprawled out on the bed, with Momota still wearing his glasses. 

“Um, Momota-kun…” Saihara gestured to his eyes, signaling that he needed his glasses back. 

“Er, sorry about that, Shuichi!” Momota handed the glasses back to Saihara, “Sorry if they’re a bit sweaty…”

“It’s fine.” Saihara wiped down his glasses with the end of his shirt, cleaning the lenses as well. 

“You know, you should wear your glasses more often! They’re a good look for you!” Momota smiled brightly, Ouma nodding in agreement. 

“Ah, I don’t know about that…” Saihara fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Momota stood up from the bed, placing a strong arm around Saihara’s shoulders. 

“As long as my sidekick knows he’s beautiful!” He placed a quick kiss on Saihara's cheek.

Ouma stood up, walking over to sling his arms around Saihara’s waist. 

He looked up at Saihara, smiling. “Yep, yep! Saihara-chan sure is beautiful!” Ouma giggled.

“You two…” Saihara gave a faint smile, looking at both of his boyfriends. “Thank you.”

The other two chuckled, while they all embraced one another. It was a warm and sweet embrace, with none of them letting go anytime soon.


End file.
